house of witches
by ThePurpleDiamond
Summary: so this is basically a crossover between HOA and EWW but my character Mia takes the place of Emma. The sibua gang decide to visit America as in Miami, Florida to be exact and has Eddie being their tour guide and everything and they end up meeting his Half sister Mia who is a witch. somethings are different than EWW so but you need to read it to find out!
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys I was thinking that since i'm still waiting for some votes on my other story for Power Rangers Samurai. That I should write a story for HOA and this came to mind, so I hope you enjoy it. As it says in the summary that this is kinda like a crossover between HOA and EWW, but my OC Mia is taking the place of Emma. There will be some characters from EWW but they might be a kinda OOC like Maddie being my OC Mia's best friend and Andi being Head Panther and a few other things and since Mia is basically Emma and since Emma moved to Miami, I changed the date, to that they moved To Miami 2 and a half years ago because 'Emma' moved their right away in the first season of EWW so yeah. This basically takes place in both season 1 and 3 of Every Witch Way, but the Evil kanay Mia will not be in here, but for a while the Evil Principle will. The story will be in Eddie and Mia's POV. And excuse me if some words are miss spelled my laptop doesn't have spell check.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HOA OR CHARACTERS OR ANTHING ELSE FROM EWW

Eddie's POV

'I am so glad that the guys decided to visit America this is going to be great!' "Hey guys, so this is the beach side Seven me and my sister come here a lot. Its a cool place to hang at and relax while sipping a smoothie and I believe this is the last place of the tour around Miami, well almost the last if you still want to see my house" I said to them "wow Miami is so beautiful, once we graduate I am so moving here." Mara said "we would still like to see your house, I am sweating my ass off"patricia said while fanning her self. "Alight then lets get to my place it's not that far" I said after a few minutes we are at my house "the front of the house is so cute" Amber said "welcome to my hummble home" I said while holding the door open. once we are in I can here my sisters music blasting " Mia! turn the music down!" I music is still blasting "Emilia Graciela! turn the music down right now!" I yelled. The music is off and I can hear her coming down the stairs 'I can't wait to see her I haven't seen her in like a year' when I saw her I did not like what I see, her hair had gold highlights like the actual color gold and she was wearing a very short black and green top ( if you have seen The fosters it looks like mariana's top she wore at the dance competion). And some neon green booty shorts.

Mia's POV

My music is blarring oh well no ones home, we are so going to rock this dance competition!"So Maddie, what do you think, are we ready for the competition" Maddie and I have been best friends since I moved here 2 and a half years ago, and I couldn't have a better BFF than Maddie we have so much in common like dance and expecially that fact that we are both witches. " I think so, we are so going to win this, but we should probobly keep on practicing the last turn we keep on tripping" Maddie said and we then went back to the routine when all of a sudden I hear my brother yell to me to turn down my music-wait my BROTHER i thought he was still at that boarding school in England I am still mad at him for leaving me with out evan saying goodbye, that was such an idiot move.

So I pretended not to hear him and continued the routine with Maddie when Eddie yells" Emilia Graciela ! turn the music down right now!" oh. my. god ugh " I'll be right back" I said to Maddie while turning the music off. So I go down stairs and I see my brother with some people."What the hell! Eddie, Maddie and I are trying to get ready for the dance competion next week, so if you mind I need to rehearse and get ready for the school dance on friday ya dumbass!" I yelled, he stares at me and says "what the hell are you wearing" Eddie says "clothes, this is my extra top that i made for the outfit I'm wearing for the competion" I say as I gesture to my outfit

Eddie's POV

"you made that, thats such a cute outfit" Amber said "Amber, not a good time to dicscuss clothes at the moment" I said "sorry" Amber said "Eddie, who are these people" Mia said with a relaxed tone. "oh, uh these are my friends as I already said thats Amber, and this is Fabian, his girlfriend Mara, Amber's boyfriend Alfie,Jerome, his girlfriend Joy and finally my girlfriend Patricia."I said "aww, my brother finally got a girlfriend" Mia said i roll my eyes, my cheeks are feeling warm, wait am I blushing? "Oh, guys this is my sister Emilia-" i got cut off "call me that and i'll break your ass. I'm Eddie's Half sister Mia Del Rey and judging by your accent you must from that boarding school in England my brother went to" Mia said and then glared daggers at me wow she's still mad about me leaving "Mia! Unless your dead, you better get your ass up here and finnish the damn routine before I die of bordom" Maddie yells "well I guess, thats my cue" Mia said as she walks back upstairs.

**Thursday Mia's POV at the cafeteria at school***

Ok i love maddie and all but she needs to cool down and just pick a damn outfit for the dance tomorrow. "Maddie, you know I love you, but just pick one you have been looking at 4 stores, their has to be something on the online store and by the way you should probobly put your phone away, you know we are not allowed to use them during school. And do you want Principle Torres to catch you" I said "ugghh, I hate it when your right, and I heard from that deigo guy, that the dance is no longer a hoedown its anime and I can't find anything on these online stores" Maddie said frusterated while picking at her salad "hey, relax we can go to one of those vintige stores that have those old clothes, or we can just buy some fabric and i'll make you an outfit" i said, after I finnished my salad "lets go we don't want be late for math class or Ms Carmin will bite our heads off" Maddie said while joking "kay"I said.

***Later at home still Mia's POV***

I am making me and Maddie's clothes we couldn't find anything we, liked so we ended buying the fabric for me to make the clothes, I all ready finnished mine a while ago. I'm almost done with Maddie's, and at the store we did find some assesories that we are in love with. we also grabed some pink and purple hair strand clips that would go great with the outfits "ok, i'm done with your clothes,now all we have to do is figure out what we are going to do for are hair and makeup tomorrow" I said "great, are you still going with Daniel."Maddie said I can see she is still upset about the breakup a couple months ago I mean we were only together for like a week and I was planing on us breaking up. "No,yesterday I saw him and Gigi "Miss Information" Reuda kissing so I ended it" I said while pretending to be dissapointed. ( I do not like demma i believe Jemma is a match made in heavan so I am having jax coming now, and like i said its not an exact crossover, so for this it is NOT dia it's Jia, anyway back to the story) "Oh, umm sorry- not, you are a terible liar whats up" Maddie said ughh she knows me so well. "alright,but he did kiss Gigi I just used that as an exuse to break up with him, and your my best friend, and I knew that you too used to date and I didn't want that to make a wedge between us and you know the "girl code" states not to get together with a friends yeah but i did meet someone new and we're going to the dance,remember yesterday when Principle Torres called me up to the office during free period." i said "yeah" Maddie said confused "well, she wanted me to show a new kid at the school around the school so that he doesn't get lost. And while I was showing him around we started talking and we a had a lot in common and we really hit it off so, yeah and now we're going to the dance together." I said while smiling "eeep, ok so whats his name" Maddie said with a grin. "Jax" I said while grinning tomorrow night is going to be the best night of my life.

A/N ok so what do you guys think like it, hate it tell me what you think and if you saw the superbowl the Patriots won! wooh! gotta love the pats! and please don't say they cheeted they are not cheeters. anywho,so please review!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Sorry I haven't updated in a long time I was having serious writers block and couldn't think of anything that sounded good for this story. So anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not have money nor am I rich, so sadly I do NOT own HOA or EWW I only own my imagination and my OC Mia**

**the words in bold italics are text messages**

Mia's POV

I can't believe its already Friday, I can't wait for tonight! Maddie and I have been waiting for this dance for weeks. Tonight's going to be amazing. Adding the fact that tonight is my First date since I broke up with Daniel. Its going to be magical, Jax is so sweet to me, and he caring and protective but not to protective like Daniel was. And that accent can just make a girl melt and I love that bad boy look of his and he is hot as hell. I bet he'd look amazing shirtless. "Mia, Mia! Are you even listening to me" Maddie said. "Sorry, I was just thinking about the dance tonight" I replied "So in other word you thinking about how hot Jax is." Maddie said "what,no why would I being thinking that" I said nervously "well, for one you said the last thing you were thinking out loud. And two when I first realized you weren't listening to me I casted a mind reading spell." Maddie replied "oh," I said " okay, I really have to tell you something I can't hold it any longer." Maddie said squealing "what" I said curiously " remember when I told you I had a crush on Gigi's brother Diego." Maddie said I shook my head yes "well earlier today, at school he asked me to the dance and I said yes" Maddie said squealing."omg, Maddie that great" I said excited I turned my head and looked at the clock it read 7:15 " we better get ready for the dance we don't want to be late." I said

Eddie's POV

I just got off the phone with my dad, apparently Rufus Zeno got out of jail and fled the country. I heard my phone ding I got a new text I opened it and what I read gave me the chills. **_Hi Eddie, I bet you heard that I got out of prison. Being stuck in that hellhole gave me a lot of time to think about getting my revenge on you and your stupid friends. You better watch out cause I'm gonna make your lives hell. By hurting the ones you love most starting with your little sister Amelia -Rufus_**

Okay, all that did got me real angry and made me pee a little in my pants. No one is going to lay a finger on my baby sister. And I'm going to make sure of it, starting with keeping her home from the dance. I can hear coming down the stairs now. " Mia and I are going to the dance now" Maddie said while grabbing her purse. 'Sorry Maddie, but Mia's staying home, so I can keep an eye on her." I said " no I'm not, I'm going to the dance" Mia said sternly. "No your not, your staying home" I said with a stern voice

Mia's POV

I'm so angry at Eddie right now, I can't believe he would do this to me. He knows how important this dance is to me and I have to go, I also need to save the magic realm from my evil principle, its the "Chosen One's duty" to keep the magic realm safe. " Ugh, your not the boss of me, you can't tell me what I can and can not do. I'm going to the dance and you can't stop me" I said with anger I turned a round and went to the door. "Amelia Maria Mariana Santana De La Rosa, you are not going to that dance and that is finale" Eddie said with anger I turned around " oh my god, I have to go" I said he might let me go if I told me the truth, no I can't its to risky " No, your not going to that dance Amelia, you are staying here whether you like it or not " he said sternly and with a hint of anger. He called me by my real name.

He knows I hate that I suddenly feel surge of energy and power and I can see that I'm casting spells right in front of him his eyes are wide open with shock as he sees new things popping up around us and maybe a small rainstorm on his head. And all of a sudden it stops " what the hell, how is this happening? what exactly is happening here? Are, are you doing this? " Eddie asked confused on what was going on "oh my god, yes I'm doing it you idiot " I said " how are you doing it?, wait a sec is this a prank? " Eddie asked "no this isn't a prank, moron I can do this because I am a witch" I said "witches don't exist" Eddie said "yeah they do and I'll proof it once again, I need to proof to my brother that I am a witch how about I get a female dog that is also known as a bitch" I casted the spell and out of no ware a dog appears right in front of me the dog then barks and I bend down to pet her" hey baby, aw your a good girl I'll send you home in quick sec yeah, okay baby" I said to the dog in a baby voice then in a quick flick of my wrist the dog was dog "told ya" I said to Eddie "why didn't you tell me this before now?" he asked "well for one I like just found out about being a witch like 9 months ago

and two I'm not really allowed to tell a non-witch that I'm a witch, crap I got to go defeat an evil witch whose trying to become the most powerful witch ever bye, Eddie I see you when I get back " I yelled

TBC

_**A/N well I hope you enjoyed this chapter! And I would love it if you read my other story I wrote its a power rangers fanfic The New Ranger and I would love it if you would leave a review/vote on it for my voting poll on the fourth chapter. **_


End file.
